Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Heirs
by dramaqueen214
Summary: Updated! Since they were born, Harry has worried about protecting his children from Voldemort, one child in particular. What happens when they've worried about the wrong one all along? Can Harry save them now that Voldemort's back? Please read and review!
1. Owl's

A/N: This is my second attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. (I write mostly Lizzie McGuire and a few Everwood). Hopefully everyone will enjoy this! Its set in the future, when Harry's kids are at Hogwarts. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Heirs  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The late August sun shone brightly upon the luxurious home of the Potters. The London sky was clear blue and free of clouds. The morning had been peaceful and uneventful. Harry Potter had left for his job at the Ministry of Magic, and his children were outside on the lush green lawn, brushing up on their Quidditch skills for the fast approaching school year.  
  
Hermione Potter sat at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee and scanning the front page of the Daily Prophet. She had just begun to read an article about the recent house-elf strikes when she was interrupted by her youngest son bursting through the door.  
  
"Mum!" he called, out of breath from running, "Mum! Our letters are here! Our Hogwarts letters!"  
  
Hermione put the paper down and looked out the window. Sure enough, a large screech owl was approaching the door. She took a sip of her coffee and got up.  
  
"So they are!" she declared, as her other children entered, followed by the owl.  
  
"Look Mum! It's here! It's really here!" the little boy jumped up and down.  
  
"You're positive you've gotten one, then?" a deeper voice asked, sarcastically. "Maybe Hogwarts doesn't want you!"  
  
"Nathaniel!" Hermione scolded her oldest child. "Stop teasing him!" She grabbed the letters from the owl and it flew off into the horizon. "See, 3 letters. Of course Hogwarts wants you, Ian." She patted him reassuringly on the cheek as she handed him the envelope.  
  
The small boy could hardly contain his excitement. His brown eyes sparkled as he ripped it open and scanned the parchment it contained. "Alright!" he exclaimed. "I'm in!"  
  
Hermione smiled fondly at him.  
  
Nathaniel sniggered a bit. "Right then. Now all you have to worry about is being put in Slytherin!" He made an evil face as he said this.  
  
"Nathaniel!" Hermione shouted again, and whacked the back of his head. "Ian, don't worry. I'm sure you'll be a Gryffindor. It's in your blood. Now lets see that booklist."  
  
Ian handed her the second piece of parchment, the one containing his list of school supplies.  
  
She looked it over, nodding as she looked at the required books. "Nothing ever changes." She remarked, noticing many of the books she had needed her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Er, Mum?" Nathaniel asked, interrupting her nostalgia. "Can we have our letters now?"  
  
"Why are you so eager?" a knowing voice wondered aloud. "It's the same thing as the last 4 years."  
  
"Well, it is my 5th year, darling sister. And fifth year means." Nathaniel started.  
  
"You a prefect?" she laughed. "Honestly!"  
  
"Now Phoebe, there is a possibility." Hermione interjected. "Although if your behavior at home is any indication, you have about as much chance at getting prefect as I have for becoming a seeker for the Chudley Canons." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh don't worry Mum." Phoebe reassured her. "He only saves the tough boy act for us."  
  
"Well, aren't we lucky." Remarked Hermione, sarcastically.  
  
"Oh go on, you two, poke all the fun you want." Nathaniel replied. "But with my grades, and my influence, Dumbledore'd be crazy not to give me the badge."  
  
"Spare me." Phoebe begged, in mock disgust, rolling her eyes.  
  
Hermione chuckled, and Nathaniel succeeded in retrieving his letter. "Hah!" he exclaimed triumphantly, as he opened the envelope.  
  
"Well then?" asked Hermione, watching her son read his letter.  
  
He reached into the envelope and pulled out a shiny silver badge, emblazoned with a bold "P".  
  
"Oh! Well done Nathan!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around her son, forgetting all the remarks she had just made. "I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"Oh no." Phoebe remarked. She turned to Ian. "If I were you, I'd pray to be picked for Slytherin. Their prefects have got to be normal compared to him."  
  
Ian dismissed this, and ran over to his brother. "Good job!" he said, giving him a hug.  
  
Even Phoebe muttered a quick, "Congrats" to her older brother. She then proceeded to open her letter and hand her 3rd year book list to her mother.  
  
Hermione looked at the sheets of paper in her hand. "Well, I suppose a trip to Diagon Alley is in order." She commented. "We'll go tomorrow."  
  
The children nodded and went off. Everyone spent the rest of the day enjoying the summer weather. Nathaniel and Ian continued their Quidditch practice, and Phoebe helped her mother in the garden.  
  
Harry returned later that afternoon, and they all sat down to a big dinner that evening.  
  
"How was everyone's day?" Harry asked as he took a bite of steak.  
  
"Guess what Dad?" Ian asked, excitedly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, amused by Ian's enthusiasm.  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts!" he replied.  
  
"Well that's great Ian!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm sure you'll love it."  
  
"I know I will!" Ian announced. He had been talking about Hogwarts ever since Nathaniel had gotten his letter. He could not wait to go to school there.  
  
"So then, how about you two?" Harry asked. "I assume you'll be returning. Or did they find out about who installed the vanishing door to the Divination room?" he winked at Nathaniel.  
  
"Dad!" Phoebe exclaimed. "How did you know?"  
  
"You forget that I am the one who funded Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Harry remarked. "I saw Uncle Fred giving you your Christmas gifts." He added.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, it serves them right." Hermione chimed in. "I can't believe they still make you take that awful class. Honestly, what good is it?"  
  
"Sometimes its not such a bad thing." Harry declared, looking at Hermione. She realized what he meant, and changed her tune.  
  
Nathaniel took this opportunity to share his good news. "Well, not only will I be returning, but I will be returning as a prefect." He announced, smugly.  
  
"That's my boy!" Harry exclaimed, clapping Nathaniel on the back. "Well done! And how about you, young lady? You're going back too?" he turned his attention to Phoebe.  
  
"Oh Dad, didn't I tell you?" Phoebe went along with him. "I'm dropping out to go and join the Weird Sisters."  
  
"Splendid." Harry joked. "As long as I can get backstage passes."  
  
"Of course." Phoebe laughed.  
  
"So, I presume we'll be shopping till we drop tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"Naturally." Hermione replied. "Lets see, we'll need all their books, and a new pet for Ian, and new cauldrons for Phoebe, after that Potions incident."  
  
"Mum!" Phoebe protested. "It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry dear. Newt's eyes and lizard's eyes are very easily confused." Hermione assured her.  
  
"Right, and I can think of a few things I need at the Apothecary." Harry added. "And I think we all deserve a back to school treat."  
  
"Oh! Can I get a new broom?" Phoebe asked. "I was thinking about trying out for the team."  
  
"Really?" asked Nathaniel, who was a beater for Gryffindor. "Chaser or seeker."  
  
"Chaser obviously." Phoebe responded. "Me, a seeker?"  
  
"Your father was a wonderful seeker." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh, I know." Phoebe replied. "I just think I'm better cut out for a seeker. I tend not to be good at finding things."  
  
Harry laughed. "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful chaser. And yes, we'll look at brooms. How about you Nathan? Time for a new broom is it?"  
  
"No, my Nimbus 2003 is just fine." He commented, looking pensive. "I was thinking about owl's. Poor Hedwig's getting tired."  
  
"He's right." Hermione agreed. "I think its time Hedwig became strictly a house owl."  
  
"Owl's it is." Harry nodded. "What are you thinking about squirt?" he asked Ian, using his nickname.  
  
"I dunno." Ian replied.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Well, you don't have to decide right now pumpkin. So how was your day, love?" she asked her husband.  
  
"Oh, pretty uneventful." Harry sighed, tipping his chair and putting his hands behind his neck. "But I did get an owl from Remus."  
  
"Oh, how is he?' Hermione asked, starting to clear the table. "I haven't heard from him since the summer began."  
  
"Well, it's been quiet." Harry remarked. "However, a meeting is being held soon."  
  
"A meeting?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows, knowing what kind of meeting.  
  
"Yes." Harry replied. "We'll be spending the last week of summer at Grimmauld Place."  
  
TBC!!  
  
Review! 


	2. The Potter's Problems

A/N: OK, this hasn't gotten quite the reaction I'd imagined, but I guess I'll continue. Please review, even if you hate it, so I know to stop writing! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own it.  
  
Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Heirs  
  
Chapter Two: The Potter's Problems  
  
"Really Dad!" Ian exclaimed. Since Harry and the gang had grown up, Grimmauld Place had been restored, and was no longer the dark and dreary house it had once been. The children rather liked going there, it meant seeing all their friends. Since Ron and the rest of the Weasley's were members of the order, their families all accompanied them. The children spent the days playing while the adults worked.  
  
"Yep, really Ian." Harry replied, smiling at his son. "We'll leave straight from Diagon Alley."  
  
"In that case, you lot had better get packing." Hermione suggested. "Get your trunks and everything you'll want to bring to school. I'll finish clearing the table."  
  
Ian got up quickly and dashed off to his bedroom on the second floor. Phoebe followed, but lingered on the steps, listening to her parents and brother.  
  
"Mum, Dad, I'm 15." Nathaniel pleaded. "I know about the order, why do you have to shoo me away?"  
  
"We're not shooing, Nathan. You do not need to know about everything that goes on in the world." Hermione replied sternly. "Go pack."  
  
"She's right, you know." Harry agreed. "If we thought you had anything to worry about, I'd be the first to tell you. Honest."  
  
Nathaniel rolled his eyes and reluctantly went to his room.  
  
Hermione continued to clear the table. "Why are they calling a meeting?" she asked in a hushed voice. "He's not back, is he?"  
  
"Remus couldn't tell me much, with the owls so easily intercepted." Harry explained. "But I dunno why else the order would be gathering."  
  
"Oh Harry." Hermione sighed. "You don't think it's Ian, do you? I mean it's a bit strange that all this seems to be coinciding with his first year at Hogwarts." She reasoned, in a worried tone.  
  
"But why Ian?" Harry wondered outloud. "We were so sure it was Nathaniel he would have gone after. He's the oldest, and he's the most like me out of all of them. But he's been fine. 4 years at Hogwarts and not one scrape with Voldemort."  
  
"I know." Hermione nodded. "It's been 13 years since he's been back. Why now? Why this year?"  
  
"No one knows why." Harry replied, softly. "If we could figure him out, we'd have killed him by now."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I worry." Hermione explained, as Harry got up and came closer to her. "The prophecy."  
  
"The prophecy," Harry started, taking his wife in his arms, "will come true, eventually. I will kill Voldemort."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"And if he so much as thinks about laying a finger on you or my children, he'll wish he was never born." Harry swore.  
  
Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"But, I'm sure we'll figure it out at the meeting." He told her. "So I want you to relax."  
  
"I know, I'll try." She promised, smiling at him.  
  
"Good, because you know that I would never let anything happen to you." He kissed her forehead. "Or the children."  
  
"I know Harry." She replied. She hugged him.  
  
"Speaking of the children," he remarked, "it's been awfully quiet."  
  
"I better go check on them." Hermione remarked. "Ian said something about wanting to bring his own bed with him to Hogwarts." She laughed.  
  
Harry and Hermione headed to the second floor of their house.  
  
"Suppose I've got the angry one then?" he asked as they stood outside Nathaniel's bedroom.  
  
"He's exactly like you were at that age, I might remind you." Hermione scolded. "Go talk some sense into him."  
  
"Right." Said Harry entering the room.  
  
Hermione, meanwhile, peeked in on Ian, who was happily cramming all his Quidditch paraphernalia into his trunk. She smiled and then set off for Phoebe's room.  
  
Harry lingered in the doorway and watched as Nathaniel flipped through his Puddlemere United magazine.  
  
"Brushing up on the old Quidditch moves, then?" he asked as he walked towards his son. "Think they'll make you captain?"  
  
"I dunno." He replied, without looking up. "Maybe I'm not old enough."  
  
Harry had to smirk at the sarcastic tone. "You know something, Nathan? Your mother is exactly right."  
  
Nathaniel closed the magazine and looked up at his father. "What else is new?" he asked.  
  
"Well, she is constantly telling me how much you're like me at 15." Harry explained, sitting down. "And I've just realized it."  
  
"How's that?" Nathaniel asked, furrowing his brow.  
  
"Well, I was 15 when I found out about the order. And no one was telling me anything." Harry related. "I felt so left out, like some child who needed to be protected from the real world. But I wasn't. I'd fought Voldemort 3 times! So I was furious they wouldn't let me in!"  
  
"Then what happened?" Nathaniel asked, his interest piqued.  
  
"Well, I found out the basics about the order, as you did. How they banded together to fight against the Death Eaters, and how all they were doing was protecting me." Harry continued.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Nathaniel. "Did that make you less angry?"  
  
"No, of course not." Harry replied, a sparkle in his eye. "I continued pressing for details, and trying to prove to everyone that I was brave enough to look after myself. He looked over at his son. "And because I did that, because of my stubbornness to let people care for me, I lost the person I cared for the most."  
  
"Sirius." Nathaniel remarked quietly. He had heard the story many times before. "But Dad, that wasn't your fault.."  
  
"I know." Harry replied, a sad smile on his face. "But I didn't help the situation. And after that happened, they had to tell me everything."  
  
"That must have made you happy then, right?" Nathaniel asked.  
  
"You know, at first it did. Not happy exactly, but satisfied at least." Harry answered. "But then I realized that it did something else. It made me grow up even more. Now, not only did I have to live with my parents' and Sirius's death, but also with what I was going to have to do eventually."  
  
Nathaniel looked at him, confused.  
  
"Look, I know none of this makes sense right now." Harry remarked. "But there are reasons for you not needing to know everything. I don't want you to have to grow up that quickly. Enjoy being a teenager, because it's over too fast as it is."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You've just got to trust that I'm only looking out for your best interests." Harry told him. "All I want is for you to be happy and safe. Mum too."  
  
"I know Dad." Nathaniel replied. "Its just hard sometimes."  
  
"Oh believe me." Harry retorted. "15 is a very difficult age."  
  
"16 any better?" Nathaniel asked.  
  
Harry laughed. "No, not really. In fact, nothing makes very much sense until you hit your twenties. And even then it's still a bit foggy."  
  
"Even girls?" he asked.  
  
Harry let out a big laugh. "No, son. Unfortunately, even I haven't hit an age where girls make much sense."  
  
"Wow, and you're ancient!" Nathaniel joked.  
  
"You better watch it, or you'll be taking Hedwig back to school." Harry threatened. "And if you think I'm ancient.."  
  
Nathaniel laughed. "G'night Dad."  
  
"Night Nathan." Harry replied, as he left the room.  
  
In the room across the hall, Hermione was talking to Phoebe.  
  
"You all packed sweetheart?" she asked, as she walked over to her trunk.  
  
"Just about." Phoebe replied, from behind her copy of Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2. "You know, there are a lot of useful charms in this book that we never got to last year."  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Hermione, amused at her daughter's passion for learning, clearly inherited from herself. "Like what?"  
  
"Like the shrinking charm." Phoebe explained. "Watch." She instructed, as she demonstrated on a pile of robes. "Decresco!" she chanted, and the robes instantly shrunk.  
  
"Well done!" Hermione praised. "Makes packing a breeze."  
  
"Yep." Phoebe nodded, transferring the pile into her neatly packed trunk. She closed the top, and then looked at Hermione. "Mum, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course you can darling." Hermione replied. "You can ask me anything."  
  
"Well, I dunno, I was just thinking." Phoebe started, searching for words. "I mean, Ian's the baby, and he's just cute and all, and Nathan's the oldest, and now he's prefect, so where does that leave me?"  
  
Hermione studied her daughter for a moment while listening to her. She looked like her mother mostly. She had the same freckled complexion, and the same bushy brown hair. All accept her eyes. They were a sparkling, piercing green, just like her fathers. She was the only one of all three with them. Nathaniel looked just like Harry, with messy jet-black hair, and a long, thing face, but he had Hermione's brown eyes. Ian was a fair combination of the two, hair slightly darker than his sisters, but not nearly as untidy as his brothers, and brown eyes a little lighter than Hermione's. She'd always found it odd that the oldest two were almost carbon copies, but with eyes that had been switched. And right now, Phoebe's emerald eyes looked full of confusion.  
  
"Phoebe, it leaves you right where you are." Hermione told her. "You are so special to us. You're smart, and funny, and beautiful. You're our little princess." She smiled at her.  
  
Phoebe smiled back, looking a little happier.  
  
"I know with all the excitement of Ian starting Hogwarts, and Nathan getting prefect that you feel a bit lost in the shuffle, but you'll always be our Phoebe. No matter what. We'll always be proud of you for who you are." Hermione continued. "And soon enough, you'll be 15, and getting prefect, and taking O.W.L.'s and getting everyone's attention. So don't worry. OK?"  
  
"Ok Mum." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Better?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Yep." Phoebe smiled back.  
  
"Good." Hermione declared. "Now, you had better get some sleep. We've got a busy day ahead of us." She got up and headed out. "I love you Phoebe."  
  
"Love you too, Mum." Phoebe replied.  
  
Hermione smiled and left the room. She walked past Ian's room, where Harry was tucking him in, and headed to her own room to pack for the week ahead. It was not going to be an easy one. 


End file.
